


The Blind Date

by ms4815162342



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms4815162342/pseuds/ms4815162342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane meets the Winchesters, who coerce her into having a threesome for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke owns everything, I own nothing.

'Holy shit, this bra is killing me.'  
  
That was the first thought that crossed Jane's mind once she took her seat in an open, fairly clean booth. She was in one of the many bars in her city, waiting for her blind date to show up. Jane didn't date much, but as she was getting older she decided to give the whole idea another chance. She wasn't looking for anything serious, no large commitments right off the bat, but she did want to experience the "normal dating scene." She had been out of college for a few years now and working at a large company doing mind-numbing tasks that you see in the movies. She liked to refer to her profession as "the generic office worker." In contrast, Jane herself was not generic at all. She was tall for a woman, about 5' 10", and her hair was a natural blonde with just a hint of red. Strawberry blonde, her family had always called it. She wore it cropped short with lots of layers because she couldn't stand how hot and clingy it would get in the Texas heat. People had often told her that she could have been a model, but she knew she could never have fit into a supermodel's outfit nowadays. Her hips and ass were just a bit too round, and her stomach was far from washboard flat. Her breasts were not large, but a full C-cup. She secretly thought that she looked like Marilyn Monroe and wondered how men would have treated her if she had been alive when that type of beauty was appreciated. Nonetheless, she knew she had a face that was still appreciated today. If she really tried to look good, men would call her a bombshell. She had put in about half "bombshell" effort for her date tonight so he wouldn't get attached to the look that only really good makeup can supply. Her red dress was knee length and flowed around her features, except at the top were it hugged her breasts and flaunted her cleavage. She figured red would pop and counteract the otherwise plainness of the dress's shape. Of course she was wearing her one really good bra to make her assets even more interesting, and it was already digging into her rib on one side.  
  
Jane tried to make herself comfortable in the booth and was just glad they had scheduled the date on a night that it was finally starting to cool down outside. Her legs hardly stuck to the vinyl of the seat at all.  
  
She thought about ordering a drink, but because she was only a casual drinker, she decided not to push her limits on a first date. Jane's watch told her it was 8:04 now, only a few minutes past the agreed time. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling she got in her stomach. She reassured herself that he was just running a bit late, nothing more.  
  
Flipping through the small menu left on her table killed some time. Maybe she would order some food. She'd never done that at a bar before. She took her compact out of her purse and double-checked her makeup for any smudges or imperfections. Everything still looked all right; the heat hadn't melted it away yet. She returned the mirror to her purse and glanced at her watch. 8:16.  
  
She scooted out of the bar and adjusted her dress once both feet were supporting her. A glass of water would help cool her down and calm her nerves. She walked up to the bar and made her request. The bartender gave her a contemplating look before he began fulfilling her order.  
  
Jane glanced around at the other bar patrons. There was a group of college kids shooting pool and drinking pitchers of beer near the back of the room. One old man sat in a corner nursing a scotch. The only other two men in the place were sitting at the bar only a few feet from her. She took a particular interest in them to compare their features to what she had been told by her friend who set up the blind date. Neither of them fit the criteria, but the shorter one noticed her noticing them. He was about 6 feet tall with short, brown hair and stubble all over his face. His eyes were a to-die-for shade of green, which were currently staring back at her.  
  
Jane jerked her head around and faced the bartender in time to accept her glass of water.  
  
"Sure I can't get you anything else? We have a lot better drinks than water," he told her, one eyebrow slightly lifted.  
  
She couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks. "This is fine," she mumbled, and turned around to go back to her booth.  
  
Safely back in her seat, her watch read 8:20. And the two guys were looking at her.  
  
The taller of the two had shaggy brown hair which was tucked behind his ears. He had a little bit of stubble too, but it was noticeably less than his friend's. And boy was he tall. He made even 5' 10" Jane feel dwarfed by comparison. Along with their hair color, they had something else in common: they were both smoking hot. Jane hadn't been very active in the world that involved the opposite sex. Sure, she wasn't a virgin, but her "number" didn't exceed what you could count on one hand. None of that mattered because even a nun could tell that these guys belonged in erotic novels or magazines. And they were still looking right at her.  
  
Jane sipped her water and flipped through the menu again. She even brought a small book out of her purse and attempted to read a few pages. It was 8:45 when she heaved a sigh in defeat. She didn't have any missed calls or messages on her phone, but she knew she wouldn't have. Stood up. Even a tough girl like herself felt a sting. Had he just decided not to show up? Did he have urgent other plans? Or the worst...had he walked in and turned around? Jane couldn't think about any scenario of why he didn't show up for very long. It hurt. She glanced around the bar again, afraid that the patrons would know of her embarrassment.  
  
The two men were looking at her again.  
  
She decided to sit for five more minutes and then leave. 'Don't let them see you cry,' passed through her head, and she had to smile at her melodramatic inner voice. Her water was about half full, and she spun it around in her palms to kill some time and mentally prepare herself. It wasn't a walk of shame if no one knew, right? Just play it cool.  
  
That was when the guy with the short hair scooted into the seat in front of her.  
  
She had been so preoccupied with leaving that she hadn't even heard him approach her booth. Now he was sitting in front of her and wearing an easy smile.  
  
"Hi," he said, and his smile got wider.  
  
"Hello," she stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
He gave a small cough and ran his hand over his mouth before dazzling her with another smile. "How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"It's, uh," she looked at her half drunk water, "it's going. What about you?" She looked back up to his face. It was full of amusement, and she couldn't figure out if that creeped her out or turned her on.  
  
"Just having a few beers with a coworker," he responded, and glanced over at his tall friend. Jane looked over at him too. He was sipping a bottle and watching them with an amused smile just like the man in front of her.  
  
She returned her attention to the guy with the short hair and looked back at her hands on the table as she said, "I'm Jane."  
  
She felt the man in front of her shift into an easier position in his seat. "I'm Dean," he told her, and she faced him again. He suddenly leaned forward so he was only about a foot from her face. Jane's breath caught in her throat. He was so close to her, she could smell scotch and leather emanating from him. She also noticed his freckles scattered across his face. But those eyes. The lashes were so long they cast shadows across his cheeks. They framed the main attraction of his face, those ever green eyes. Except, they did look a bit dimmer to her now, not so brilliant as when she saw them earlier over by the bar. "Why did you come here tonight, Jane?" he breathed.  
  
Her mind went blank for a moment, heart pounding in result from his close proximity. "U-uh," she stammered, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I, uh, blind date," she managed, opening her eyes once more.  
  
He gave her another smile. "Oh?" he prompted.  
  
"Yes," she still found it challenging to talk, "but I don't think he's showing up."  
  
"Oh," Dean said, and leaned back into his seat.  
  
She hadn't realized she was leaning towards him as well. Once he backed down, she slammed her back into the booth. He chuckled darkly at her overcompensation.  
  
"Well, Jane," he started, running his middle finger over the mouth of the beer bottle he brought over with him, "how about you come home with me tonight?"  
  
It was so forward and presumptuous. Was this what guys acted like in bars when hitting on women? They just assumed they could bag whoever they wanted because of the way they looked and acted. He didn't know anything about her, and vice versa. Who was he to prey on an innocent woman who had just been stood up by a blind date? These thoughts probably entered Jane's mind at some point after his question, but all she could focus on was the lightning strike feeling that went down her spine and between her thighs when he smirked.  
  
She wasn't able to even begin to formulate a response when he reached his hand across the table to touch hers. "Do you have anything else going on tonight?" he asked.  
  
She tried to think, she really did. And when she came up with an answer, nothing held her back from answering immediately. "No," she said.  
  
That wicked grin was still in place. "Well, why don't you let me take up the rest of your night?"  
  
'Think, dammit think!' She was trying to regain clarity. A stranger...a handsome stranger was asking her to go to an undisclosed location with him, and, by association, have sex with him. This was bad because...hey, he had freckles on his knuckles too. And his fingertips were warm against her hands. It was bad! Because...he could be a serial killer. Jane looked at him again. Sure, his outfit screamed "drifter," but there was something about him that made her feel comfortable. She couldn't explain what this feeling was, but she just knew the calluses on his hand weren't there from hurting people. At least she hoped not. And he had a watch! Bad guys didn't wear watches, did they? Her eyes got caught in his, and she thought about what her best friend would do. There would have been no hesitation in her answer if a guy like this had hit on her.  
  
"Yeah," she managed to get out, and her eyes widened in surprise at her own answer.  
  
Dean flashed her another smile. "Awesome," he said, and stood up. He held out a hand to help her up, when Jane noticed the other man still standing at the bar.  
  
"What about your friend?" she asked, watching the taller man chomp on peanuts and sip his beer.  
  
Dean turned his head to look at him and shook it slightly. "Nothing, he can stay here," he said, focusing on Jane again. "He'll be fine," he reassured her when she didn't move.  
  
Jane took a deep breath, gathered her things, and accepted Dean's hand. He led her out of the bar with an arm around her waist, and if she was blushing a bit, oh well. This didn't happen every day. Well, to her at least.  
  
\----  
  
Dean pulled up in front of a low-budget motel that Jane decided not to worry about because she was having fun tonight, goddammit.  
  
She stepped out of his car and followed him to #4, letting him unlock and open the door. The Texas air was cooler than it had been, but that wasn't saying much. She let the dark warmth settle her nerves before walking into the rented room. Dean closed the door behind her, and Jane dropped her purse on the small table in the adjoining kitchen.  
  
The room was small; a kitchenette, large bed, and bathroom made up the whole place. She turned to Dean after scanning the room and gave him a nervous smile, realizing that he was looking at her.  
  
His smirk was finally gone. He looked at her seriously. "You've never done this before, have you?" he asked.  
  
She slowly shook her head. "Gone home with a guy I just met in a bar? No," she said, willing herself to relax.  
  
Dean approached her with a few calm strides. She sucked in her breath as he reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. His hand remained at the side of her face, lightly cupping her jaw. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the warmth of his hand, melting into his touch. His thumb ran over her top lip, and she shivered despite the heat. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her intently. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Oh god they were deceptively soft and gentle. His right hand remained on her face, while his left circled her hips. She involuntarily lifted her hands up to his hips and leaned into the kiss. His tongue was hot as it ran over her lips. She cautiously pushed back and felt the eagerness in his response. She sucked on his bottom lip just as she had learned from experience: nothing too hard, but a pleasurable suction. She could tell that drove him crazy.  
  
His mouth was on her neck and her hands splayed over his back. She dug her nails in slightly, letting him feel the pressure even through the layers he was wearing. His right hand finally left her face, and he ran it over her dress, right on the tight material covering her breasts. She dug her nails in deeper, and he returned his mouth to hers even though his hand kept kneading her bosom. That hand slowly dropped lower, below her hemline and on her bare leg. Dean brought it back up and stopped when he made contact with the side of her underwear. He followed the path it made down to her inner thighs and paused. This time, it was her kissing the side of his neck as he let out a groan. He used his whole hand to rub against her panties, right over her cunt. Jane's breathing got heavier, and she leaned back slightly to push herself into his hand more and to let him kiss the top of her breasts.  
  
And that was when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Jane couldn't help the dissatisfied groan that escaped her as Dean pulled away. He smiled at her again, lips pink and slightly swollen, his eyes blazing, and were they--in the shadow, his were dark, almost black. But they couldn't have been, because as she focused on them, they were the same green they always had been. "Go sit on the bed," he said, and she didn't even question him.  
  
They dropped their arms from each other, and Jane strode over to the bed, sitting on the edge at the foot of it. She was trying to get her breathing back to normal, but the way he made her feel might make that impossible. This was turning out to be the steamiest night of her life. What a rebel she was. What a hell of a man he was.  
  
Dean watched her take her seat before he walked over to the door. He checked the peep hole and his smile dropped. He opened the door just enough to talk to whoever was outside; Jane couldn't see them from this angle. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
A man replied, "I couldn't stay there; they wouldn't let me."  
  
Dean gave the man a long look before asking, "So why are you /here/?"  
  
"Just let me in, Dean," the man said with heat to his voice. He pushed the door all the way open and took a few steps into the room before he saw Jane sitting on the bed.  
  
It was the tall coworker from the bar.  
  
Jane blushed for the third goddamn time that night. The tall man raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean. "I didn't realize I was interrupting anything."  
  
"Sure you didn't," Dean said cautiously. He made his way over to Jane and put a hand on her shoulder. She was frozen, waiting to see how they would resolve this. Dean looked down at her. "This is Sam," he said flatly.  
  
Jane nodded at the tall one. Sam smiled back at her. He gave Dean a long look before walking up to Jane and kneeling.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?" she gasped as she tried to back up on the bed. Sam had gotten on his knees before her and kissed her thigh. She looked towards Dean for help.  
  
He was propped up on the bed by his knee, leaning towards her. "Jane," he said quietly, using his left hand to cup her face this time. He kissed her again, and she actually felt herself being calmed. Her right hand came up to fold over his on her face and she flicked her tongue against his lip again. He leaned her back on the bed but never broke the kiss. He was halfway on top of her when she felt another hand at her thighs. Since one of Dean's hands was on her face and the other on her arm, she jerked out of the kiss.  
  
Sam was crouched on the bed below her, shirtless, and trying to spread her legs apart.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled at him. Both men stopped their advances and looked at each other.  
  
Dean was the first to speak. "Jane..."  
  
She looked at him, still wondering why she felt so comfortable around him. This was super weird, and he was acting so nonchalant about it.  
  
"Jane," he continued, "did you not want to do this?"  
  
He actually looked and sounded concerned. So did Sam. Was she just being the weird one in this situation? "I wanted to sleep with you," she said, glancing at Dean, "but I don't...I didn't...I've never had...two men at once. And I didn't know..." She really tried to be as articulate as possible.  
  
Dean leaned down to her again, and she let him smell her hair as he whispered into her ear. "I promise this will be the most pleasurable night you've ever had."  
  
There was that lightning bolt feeling again. She was certain they would notice the wave of heat coming from her underwear now. Jane looked at Sam again. Yes, her earlier observation was correct: he was gorgeous. She could tell he put time and effort into his body because there were definitely abs there. Her eyes roamed over his chest, but hesitated when they saw the burn mark above his heart. It looked as if the skin had been charred, and recently too.  
  
"Are you...okay?" she asked him, and he looked down to see what she was asking about.  
  
"Yeah, I just had an accident with some equipment," he said, shrugging it off.  
  
Jane leaned up and touched his chest, making sure not to hit the burned spot. "But it's...okay?" She hadn't paid any attention to what she was doing, and was now almost face to face with Sam.  
  
His eyes were kind as they looked into hers. "Yes, it's okay," he replied, shifting his gaze down to her lips.  
  
She tried not to shiver and glanced at Dean. He was still watching her, waiting for a response. Jane looked back at Sam, who had let his eyes roam the rest of her while her attention was elsewhere. Now they were back to her face, focusing mainly on her already pink lips. She leaned closer to him, shutting down any complaint her inner voice had. Sam came forward the rest of the way, and she was surprised that his kisses were the more aggressive of the two. He knelt between her spread legs on the bed, and cupped both of his hands around her face to prolong the kiss. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling him closer to her. They broke apart when she felt Dean's hand put pressure on her back.  
  
She knew her lips were swollen and her eyes were animalistic, but Dean didn't make any sign of finding that amusing. He shrugged off his layers and sat bare-chested in front of her, just like Sam. He had a burn mark too. He saw the question in her face and cut her off. "It's not important. Just an accident."  
  
Jane didn't need telling twice. She reached out to him and pulled his face towards hers, crushing his lips against hers. He gently pushed her shoulder so that she was lying flat on the bed again. He ran his tongue over her lips and touched her teeth with it as his hand started groping at her chest again. Sam started at her left knee and kissed his way up until his lips were at the edge of her panties. He ran his tongue along the fabric, touching her skin here and there, and she let out a long moan around Dean's mouth.  
  
She lifted her hips as Sam pulled her panties off and threw them somewhere on the floor. Once he positioned his head between her legs, she had her right hand tangled in his hair and her left one grasping at Dean's short cut.  
  
Sam let out a deep breath and she could feel the warm air ghost past her cunt. She whined into Dean's mouth, and Sam flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her gasp broke the kiss with Dean, but he immediately went to work pulling the top of her dress down. He unhooked the ridiculous bra that had been bothering her all night and tossed it towards the panties as Sam licked her cunt from bottom to top. She bit her lip to stop from making a sound, but was helpless when Dean wrapped his lips around one of her hard nipples. She let her mouth drop open and lost herself in the wonderful sensations.  
  
Dean sucked at her nipple and flicked it with his tongue just as Sam was flicking her clit again with his. Dean grazed the nipple with his teeth as he held the other one with two fingers. He changed to grasping her whole breast in his hand and kneading it against her chest. Meanwhile, Sam was working his tongue like it was as strong as the rest of him. He relentlessly moved it exactly where it needed to be, never letting up the pressure or speed. When he pushed a finger inside of her, Jane had to hold back a scream. That was her first orgasm of the night.  
  
Sam worked his finger in and out of her, constantly brushing over the deep spot inside of her. Dean was driving her crazy using his mouth on her breasts while Sam continued eating her out. She used her hand to drag Dean's face back up to hers and kissed him sloppily. She kept her right hand in Sam's hair, but used her left to unfasten Dean's belt. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, but she continued to undo his pants and start to push them down.  
  
Dean stood up to remove his boots, socks, and pants. Jane reached out to him when he started to shuck his boxer briefs and he paused. She groped him over his underwear, feeling his erection hidden by the fabric. Dean closed his eyes and let her play with him for a moment before tearing the bottoms off and kneeling on the bed next to her face. The fact that she could tease Dean like that while Sam was licking her pussy like that should have earned her a gold medal.  
  
Jane used her left hand to direct Dean's erect cock toward her mouth. She used her tongue to lick from the base of his shaft to the top. Once there, she sucked at the head, holding him still when he wanted to push deeper inside of her. Her tongue ran under the bottom ridge of his head and over the slit on top. She let her hand massage his balls as she worked, taking her time. It was about then that Sam hit a reeeeeaaally good rhythm and pushed two fingers inside of her. She took Dean's cock out of her mouth and let out a few moans, trying to refocus. She saw Dean smirking above her, so directed her mouth to his balls. His face relaxed immediately as she pulled each one into her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue and lightly stroking his cock at the same time. Sam was continuing to hit that spot inside her and she couldn't help the groan that she let out around Dean's balls. That seemed to turn Dean on even more.  
  
She popped his balls out of her mouth and took his cock again. This time, she sucked at his head for a moment before taking him down as deep as she could. She figured she managed around 3/4 of it. Dean let out a groan himself and wrapped his hand in her hair. He provided light pressure and a little guidance as she worked her mouth up and down his cock.  
  
Sam removed his mouth from her, and Jane made a little sound of displeasure without breaking rhythm with Dean. She glanced over at him and saw that he was stripping down too. When he pushed his boxers to the floor, she almost choked on Dean's cock. Sam was /huge/.  
  
She pulled off of Dean and leaned forward as Sam crawled back on the bed. He had his knees between her legs and arms on either side of her hips, bracing himself up off the bed. He saw her looking at his crotch and smiled, kissing her lips quickly to get her attention.  
  
"You're..." she couldn't say it to his face. "I don't know if I can...fit you," she tried instead.  
  
Sam just smiled lazily and started kissing her again. She felt Dean tweak her nipples from behind, fueling the heat with Sam's kiss. He pulled back and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. "Maybe you want to try with your pretty mouth first," he said, licking her bottom lip.  
  
Another rush of blood went towards her cunt. It should be impossible to be this turned on. Instead of lying on her back again, she sat on her feet, waiting to take Sam's massive cock. Dean nudged her, pulled her dress off above her head, and directed her to lay down on her left side with her knees pulled close to her chest. Sam laid down on his right side so that his cock was ready and waiting right in front of her face. Jane knew this position left her cunt exposed, but was anticipating the moment Dean utilized this fact.  
  
Jane heaved a deep breath to warm Sam's cock just as he did while he was down on her. She started the same way she had with Dean's: a lick up the whole thing before sucking at the head. Sam stroked her cheekbone and combed her hair back a bit so that he could see what she was doing. He groaned as she slid her mouth as far down as she could, which wasn't very much. She tried to make up the rest of it by stroking and twisting her hand up and down against the exposed flesh.  
  
She felt Dean kneeling behind her and prepared herself when he gripped her right thigh and pushed in. Jane moaned around Sam's cock and had to take a small break as she adjusted to having Dean inside her. Sam had done a thorough job getting her wet and prepping her, but it had been a while since she had had sex. Dean fit snugly inside her, and she continued moaning as he worked himself in and out. She hadn't forgotten about Sam, and wrapped her lips around his cock once more. Dean was huffing out a small breath with each thrust, but Sam was quiet as Jane worked his dick up and down with her mouth.  
  
Dean and Sam made eye contact, and it didn't take long for Sam to assume a kneeling position again. He helped Jane take a position on all fours while Dean gave her a break. Once she was settled in, Sam shoved his cock back into her mouth just as Dean pushed his into her cunt. Jane enjoyed the feeling of Dean in her for a while before balancing and lifting a hand to help her with Sam. She stroked his cock with her spit and rolled his balls around in her palm. Above her, Dean and Sam held eye contact as they thrust into Jane. Dean started to lean over her back and Sam followed suit, their lips meeting. It was a clash of tongues and teeth, both being far more aggressive than they had with Jane. She knew what was happening above her but didn't give it much thought.  
  
She felt Dean's thrusts growing deeper and more erratic. "Come for me, Dean," Sam whispered above her, and Dean was spurting hot come inside her. He kept eye contact with Sam as he came, and gave him another short kiss once he was finished.  
  
Dean pulled out of Jane, and she immediately rocked back on her heels, releasing Sam's cock for the time being. The men looked at each other before Dean glanced back at Jane. "Use my come as lube," he said simply.  
  
Dean climbed off the bed, but sat in a nearby chair so that he could continue to watch.  
  
Sam laid flat on his back on the bed, head resting almost at the foot of it with his feet on the pillows. "Come here," he beckoned Jane.  
  
Without hesitation, she straddled him, letting his cock press against his stomach. He leaned up and supported her back with his large hands, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She used the suction trick on him too, lightly sucking at his bottom lip to finish their kiss. Sam grunted as he repositioned himself and both men kept their eyes on Jane's face as he lowered her onto his cock.  
  
She could have screamed. Sam was so big it literally felt like she had a stake driven into her. The sex with Dean and his juices helped, but Jane could still feel the enormity that was Sam. "Oh, fuck," she panted as Sam began pumping in and out of her. Dean's eyes were dark as he watched them from his seated position. Dean's cock had given Jane another orgasm, but she was already spooling up for another. Sam's cock curved perfectly to hit her g-spot with every single thrust. The pain mixed with the pleasure so that Jane was just trying to stay conscious. How could it feel so good to be split in two?  
  
Dean stood up from his chair and slowly walked toward the foot of the bed. He laced his fingers through Sam's hair and pulled slightly, making Sam arch back into his face. "You like the way my come feels, little brother?" he breathed. "You like fucking the cunt that I just fucked?"  
  
Sam was barely keeping the rhythm up now, so close to losing it. "Yes, Dean. Fuck, yes."  
  
"Then why don't you come into her cunt and let me eat it out?" Dean whispered.  
  
That sent Sam over the edge. He pumped his come deep inside of Jane, who whined as she broke into her own orgasm. They collapsed in a sweaty heap with Dean still watching them. Sam removed himself from Jane and sat back on his feet as she laid face up where she was. True to his word, Dean prowled forward on the bed, gently licking up the come that slid out of Jane.  
  
Both Sam and Jane shivered.  
  
\----  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Wha-" Jane stared at her cell phone, standing in the bedroom of her apartment. Her best friend had called her just as Jane had made it through the door. "Oh, the blind date," she said, shocked that she had completely forgotten about that. "He, uh, didn't show up actually," she laughed.  
  
"Oh my god, Janie! That's terrible! I can't beli-"  
  
"It's fine," Jane cut her off. "I had a pretty good night anyway."  
  
Her friend must have heard the implication in her voice and wanted immediate details. "I might tell you later, but I seriously have to take a bath. Yes, I'm serious. Bye, Kara," and she hung up against her friend's protests.  
  
Jane smiled to herself as she ran a hot bath. She was definitely glad she had given the dating world another chance.


End file.
